


【双子北】Better Sex（五）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】Better Sex（五）

“哈啊、哈啊……”  
急促的喘息声刺激着耳膜，承载三人重量的沙发嘎吱嘎吱地摇动。北信介感到自己的每一次呼吸都在腹内引发奇妙的颤动，自脏腑蔓延的的甜蜜麻痹感已经浸染全身。当这股甘美侵入大脑，他的意识瞬间飞起，犹如飘浮于星空。  
星空。  
冬季六边形。  
由猎户座β、金牛座α、御夫座α、双子座β、小犬座α和大犬座α这六颗恒星组成，是冬季的北半球最容易辨认出的一组星体。假如天空晴朗，气象利于观测，稍加留意就能沿着双子座β找出双子座完整的轮廓。北至今仍记得童年时第一次仰望明净星空的震撼。金色的星星，银色的星星，闪闪发亮。它们那么壮观那么美丽，令他屏息凝神，令他微微颤抖。  
“北前辈！”  
“北前辈……”  
呼唤着他的名字，恋人们的声音夹杂有可怜可爱的喘息。他的星星，他的双子星。金色的星星和银色的星星不再遥远，夜空的清冷早早便被抖落一空。他们是近在咫尺的恒星，拥有焚毁一切的高温。  
“嗯嗯……啊！”  
突入起来的挤压让他浑身颤抖，使不上一点力气。被侑和治灼热的体温包围，他完全分不清到底是哪里产生了快感。双腿发麻，腰部发麻，胸部以下都浸泡在甜美的麻痹中，唯有快乐盘旋而起，冲击感知。  
“其实我很喜欢射过之后在里面搅来搅去呀，北前辈。”  
治轻柔地说，嘴唇和呼吸拂过耳朵，痒痒的。正如对方所说的那样，侵入他体内的器官也像话语一般柔和起来，热度却未曾消退。治的双唇压住他的唇，柔软灵活的舌头尝遍了他口中的每处角落，恰如结合处的亲昵。紧紧连接，缓缓交缠。侑同样跃跃欲试地抵住他的脊背，汗水，或是其他某种炙热的液体，几乎烫伤他的尾椎。他们的温度足以让他的肌肤软化，用嘴唇、手指和性器，轻松刻印属于他们的痕迹。涌动的汗液、唾液和精液，里里外外，把自己染成属于他们的颜色。  
星星的颜色，恒星的颜色。  
北信介渴望星星，像恒星的温度一样炽烈，像恒星的寿命一样长久。数不清的高潮过后，他幸福而满足，可自己对他们的欲望没有一丝消退。  
“北前辈也喜欢吧，在敏感的时候被搅来搅去……”  
治的呢喃滑到舌尖，滴落在他口中。他咽下恋人的话语，感到侑的手臂牢牢勒住他颤抖的双腿。  
“喜欢呀……”  
理智和本能给出相同的回答。北转头亲吻侑的脸颊。他亲到的地方和蹭到自己的勃起一样滚烫。现在他能看见侑，也能看见治。他们的眼中盛有最美丽最明亮的星星，他们的身体蕴藏着闪耀的力量。  
“我也喜欢北前辈呀！”  
侑呐喊道，尾音嘶哑，喉结上下滚动。  
“这样的表情……北前辈这样的表情是犯规的！”  
霎时间，天翻地覆。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
腹内强烈的痒意近乎痛楚，突如其来的扯动犹如将内脏强行拉长一般。上下颠覆，左右翻转。忽而错乱的方向裹挟头脑，让他无暇顾及短暂的空虚。洁白的天花板稳定于视线上方，北意识到自己被侑按住肩膀仰面朝上压向沙发。随之而来的是温暖满溢的流动感，治的精液黏稠地舔舐肠壁，似坠非坠地颤动。  
“嗯哼，北前辈的呻吟听起来已经没有余裕了，还在高潮吗？”  
侑的声音晃过一阵布料的沉闷。对方用左手扯掉挂在肩头的T恤，露出汗水濡湿的胸膛。健美的肌肉伴随手腕的动作而敏捷律动，两道威风凛凛的眉毛像是被欲望怂恿似地上扬。侑和治的身体很像，散发出生机勃勃的气息，浓郁而耀眼。宽阔的肩膀、强健有力的胸肌，轮廓分明的腹肌……被发达肌肉所支撑的饱满肌肤泛起麦田丰收的光泽，晶莹的汗珠沿着手臂线条鲜明的起落而滚动，落入掌心。然后是手。治的手和侑的手一样好看，保养得十分仔细，力道的控制极为巧妙，动起来也更加精细和体贴。但侑的手不一样，不仅因为这是世界一流二传手充满魅力的双手，更因为这双手在赛场上魔术般的表现与日常中的恣意妄为形成的显著反差。修整得漂亮光滑的指尖凶猛地撑开他的后穴，在这样的瞬间，无形的时间和透明的空气都绽放出恒星的光芒。  
“治那个混蛋总是慢腾腾的烦死了！不过，我喜欢北前辈被折磨到高潮连连眼角泛泪的表情……这里湿漉漉黏糊糊的触感也好棒，就像彻底发情了那么烫手。真想立刻狠狠射进去呀！”  
侑急切地说。舔着上唇的舌头和插入体内搅动的手指都藏有凶器般锋利的气质。侑对弱点的打击不像治那般精准，却强硬又激烈。腹内不断被带有薄茧的手指戳刺，内脏渴望得抖动不止，抽搐发痛。对方满不在乎地拨弄黏住肠壁的体液，并非清理，而是进一步推向深处，为即将到来的袭击开路。  
侑喜欢长驱直入，制服内脏，支配全身。  
一旦回想起连最深处都被强硬压开的感觉，内心在沸腾，血液在沸腾。  
“啊，北前辈主动张开了腿呢，这里想被更激烈地侵犯吗？”  
侑愉快地说，笑容却充满攻击性。  
“北前辈现在的样子，就算跟别人说也没人会相信吧……端庄冷静的北前辈，穿着性感内衣摆出诱惑的姿势，用充满情欲的眼神直率地引诱我们……不行呀！这样会让我超级兴奋的！”  
“真是太好了……”  
他对着星星低语。  
“能让你们那么兴奋，真是太好了。”  
双子座α卡斯托尔（Castor），双子座β波吕克斯（Pollux），是双子座最为明亮辉煌的两颗恒星。侑和治就是这样的星星。他们望向他的目光蕴藏着不可思议的光芒，灼热得仿佛他也在闪光。  
此刻的自己被他们尽收眼底。  
他不由自主地追随他们的视线，感知随着倒映于他们眸中的影像而彻底苏醒。轻飘而绵软，覆盖肌肤的薄纱散发出星云绵延的柔光。他想起了第一次透过天文望远镜观察星云的兴奋，可侑和治眼中的兴奋胜过那时百倍。颤抖的轻纱恰似收缩的星云。只要条件足够，星云也能够转化为恒星。  
火热的、灿烂的全新恒星，从侑的手指上诞生，穿过狭窄的轨道点燃他。  
为恋人而燃烧，是他无法拒绝的使命和至高无上的喜悦。  
“北前辈！”  
侑动情地喊道。温热的液体，不知是汗水还是泪水，随着对方略显夸张的动作甩到他脸上。北舔到了其中一滴，品尝着星辰诞生的滋味。  
“这种说法太过分了！是犯规的！根本忍不住呀！”  
侑的手指在体内剧烈颤抖，他的腰部随之弹跳。被恋人激发的快感使得身体不禁后仰，他费力抬起头，说：“来吧，不必忍耐……把我的身心，我的全部……变成你们期望的样子呀……”  
以拥抱的姿态，北向他的星星，向他炙热又健美的恋人，伸出双臂。  
治握住他的一只手，手指慢慢滑进指缝，好似耐心而深入的侵犯。侑凝视他的目光，宛如刹那间燃尽氧气，又像插入喉咙的利齿。  
“作为好好说出口的奖励，”侑仓促地说，一个个音节快得撞到一起、互相镶嵌，“我会让北前辈尽情高潮的！”  
抽出的手指仿佛夺走了他的呼吸。他的意识仍沉浸在颤抖之中的时候，更强烈的冲击已然抵达。完全勃起的性器猛地插进最深处，穿刺内脏的击打感一瞬间令他意识恍惚。  
奇妙的高潮，恍若飞入夜空，拥抱星星，又冷又热，又软又硬。  
并非错觉。  
双重的束缚唤醒了他。被侑插到底的时候，自己同样勃起了。内裤陌生的紧绷感与他熟悉的棉质短裤大相径庭。靠上的带子勒住根部，恰到好处的摩擦让脑海里回荡起甜美的滋味。  
“哈、哈啊……北前辈收缩得好厉害，快、快要插不进去啦！”  
侑抱怨道，却露出了愉快的神情。对方向来喜欢强硬地突破一切阻碍，这次也不例外。即使他正处于过度用力的痉挛状态，侑猛地抽出性器，然后一口气发起猛攻，就像要将内脏的褶皱全部拉开那么激烈地冲入深处。比深处更深。愈加敏感的肠壁被拉扯延展，甘愿配合他伸缩。  
“啊啊…啊嗯…嗯！唔！”  
深处被恣意突破的感觉迅速化为麻醉全身的快感，一直灼烧到大脑，不停倾倒堪比超新星爆炸的快乐。这种感觉无与伦比。他喜欢侑和治，喜欢他们的全部，当然也包括他们的性器。他的欲望只为他们而生，唯有他们才能满足。无论是硬度、形状或尺寸，他们和他最热切的幻想完全配适，严丝合缝。  
“北前辈……很喜欢被粗暴对待呀！呼……强硬的时候，里面就像是……唔！像撒娇一样吸得更紧了！”  
侑专注地说，专注地做爱。遵循本能、野性十足的性爱，容不下思索与犹豫。侵入的器官牵动了五脏六腑，粗暴地顶弄难以想象的深处，再以扯烂内壁的气势拔出。冲撞造成近乎痛苦的巨大刺激，远远超过不适感的快乐接连袭来，令内脏躁动不已，不受控制地抵达高潮。恋人的欲望四处乱撞，剧烈回旋，一片一片地碾压到隐藏的敏感部位。  
犹如炫耀一般，侑用手指巧妙地挑起轻纱，手掌却凶狠地压住他的下腹。北似乎能听到从体内传来的湿润响声，性器挠动肠壁，手指揉搓肚腹。恋人掌心的温度缓和了烧伤般的挤压感，一股令他眩晕的舒适渐渐渗透知觉。  
“一直到这里、这里和这里！”侑得意洋洋地说，右手整个按下去，完全没有托球时的巧妙，偏偏撞到了内侧最脆弱的地方，“我知道的！啊哈、全部按下去！挨个撞过去！把北前辈变成我的形状！我的……唔！”  
足以破坏大脑的快感让他短暂地失去意识，持续的灼烧又让他不得不醒来。恍惚的高潮，朦胧的视野。触觉先于目光向他报告，侑抓住了他充血挺立的部位。  
“北前辈的这里……也像里面一样湿漉漉呢。”  
他的性器在恋人手里一跳一跳地颤动，犹如瑟瑟发抖的小动物，被黑色的绑带捆住手脚。膨胀的器官涌出透明的黏液，正是准备射精的信号。内脏深处为了即将到来的释放而燥热升温，可内部的刺激和外面同等强烈。他的勃起在侑手中硬邦邦地雀跃，而侑在他腹内直挺挺地翻弄搅动。里应外合的挤压并非单纯的相加，而是令敏感度以平方的计算方式飞快递增。直线上升的快乐几乎混淆了恐惧和期待的界限。恋人指尖对顶端的刺激使得膝盖麻痹，摩擦而生的快感在腰腹甜蜜地蓄积蔓延，彻底支配他的身心。  
“嗯啊……嗯……咕啊……”  
北艰难地喘息，声音仿佛腾起了湿润的蒸汽。如果不张开嘴，自己的脏腑一定会被沸腾的热量烫熟吧。  
“北前辈的全部……全部是……全部都是我的！”  
“是我们的。”  
治补充道。治的影子落在他脸上，治的手指落在他唇上，然后是一样更热更硬的物体。  
“北前辈……看到北前辈张开嘴好像很渴望的样子，忍不住想要插进去呀。”  
治的勃起往喉咙挤入的那一刻，他的身体、感官和大脑，都被他们炽烈的热度撕开了。被抽插、被套弄、舌头和性器交缠在一起，他的世界里唯余他们的气息。抽搐的肌肉引导着精液，如爆裂般喷射而出。北感到他的意识融入这股无穷无尽的幸福感，飞向独属自己的双子星。

【未完待续】


End file.
